Crystal Tokyo
by Marronett
Summary: In the blink of an eye the entire world changed... What happens after the birth of Crystal Tokyo. A small one shot. Fits into my story arc of Conquest, Stolen Moments and Senshi Cosmos but can stand alone.
Crystal Tokyo By Marronett

A one shot about how the new world began. 

* * *

The ice had thawed and revealed a Utopia they had always dreamed of. Dreamed of a thousand years ago that until this moment seemed like it would never come true.

She stepped slowly down the crystal halls, the heels pinching a bit on her feet but she knew as the day went on they would become more comfortable. The silk that flowed down her frame was a long way from the short blue skirts she use to wear.

But this had a familiarity to it. It was old. If she thought hard enough she might remember the way she was suppose to curtsey or wait as she entered a room so someone could announce her. She might remember her mother's smell or her father's smile.

Her feet stilled and she reached out, her fingers touching the crystal walls to keep her standing.

She remembered them. Her heart constricted painfully as tears came to her eyes. How they would have ached to see this day. How her father would coo at her and make fun of her dress and how her mother… She sucked in a shattering breath as the tears slipped from her eyes. How her mother would be so proud.

She leaned into the wall, her form sliding down as her arms wrapped around her. All at once it seemed overwhelming. One minute she was a bride and the next…

In a blink, the entire world was different.

No amount of preparation could prepare you for a castle suddenly appearing and you being crowned Queen of an entire planet.

Perhaps her old self would have been better prepared. Yes she would have!

Her arms wrapped around her head and she ducked into herself. Her old self had been trained since birth for this moment yet she… had wasted all of her childhood on video games and trying to destroy bad guys that kept trying to kill her. Fighting evil seemed a bit easier than ruling a planet. A degree in political science wasn't going to begin to cover creating a new government. That wasn't a college class: "Create your own government and utopia."

She sucked in a deep breath trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating. She was a big girl. She was a Princess. A Queen. Her lips trembled as they tried to prevent her from screaming.

"Usa," his voice whispered across her shoulder and she gasped, her eyes darting open as panic hit her. Immediately his fingers were grazing her cheek, cupping her face lovingly. "Hi," her husband whispered and Usagi gulped, quickly gripping onto him. He sat beside her, pulling her into his arms as they wrapped tightly around her, giving her an anchor.

"Hi," her voice trembled out and he kissed her head lovingly. They sat in silence for a moment, drinking in the comfort from each other. "Can we really do this Mamo-chan? Can we rule an entire planet?" She asked with fear and he held her tighter.

"It could be worse," he mused and Usagi glanced at him oddly. "We could be ruling nine planets," he teased and she was reminded why she loved this man. He smiled charmingly at her and she just drank in his features. Her hands gently took his face in her fingers as she ran her thumbs down his cheeks. "I'm right here. We are in this together," he whispered and she nodded. "I won't ever leave you," he promised, his eyes holding hers possessively and she nodded messily once more.

"I won't ever leave you," she promised back and he smiled lovingly at his bride.

"You can't fail at this Usa. It is too much in you," he suddenly breathed and she slumped and he could almost see the weight of her new role crushing her shoulders.

"It would be so much easier if I was her," Usagi whined miserably, another tear escaping and he shook his head, wiping away the tear with his thumb.

"You are her," he reassured and she pressed her lips together sadly. "More fun," he added and she let out a sad laugh. "Just like I am him and I love you as fiercely as he loved her," Mamoru breathed, clutching her to him and she sighed.

"We have to change our names," Usagi whined and Mamoru let out a laugh.

"Seriously, the least of our troubles," Mamoru smirked and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Although, Queen Odango does have a ring to it," he mused and she let out a breath.

"Don't make me throw up on you," she spat and he grinned, leaning his head against hers as his hand slowly slid across her still small stomach.

"It isn't wrong that I am more excited to be a dad then King right?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"Right now we feel like the being a ruler thing is harder but I kind of remember Rini… being a Queen will be easier than being her parent," Usagi whined and Mamoru chuckled lovingly at her.

"You are perfect," he whispered and her eyes blinked at him. "Perfect just for me Chiba Usagi… Serenity Lahaire… Neo Queen Serenity," he breathed, his voice full of his affection for her and she felt it down to her toes. "We get a second chance. Your parents gave us this… loved us enough to let us live this dream we had fought so hard for," he continued, his voice breaking once and her arms wrapped around him tightly. "To have our little girl," he finished with a bright smile and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Technically according to these journals you had to be reborn to start the cycle over again since you failed to produce an heir during the last cycle," a new voice inserted into their conversation and Usagi and Mamoru slowly turned their heads to spy the blue haired genius above them, her nose in an old book.

"Way to ruin their moment nerd," Makoto hissed smacking the genius on her arm and Ami's blue eyes darted with annoyance to the lightning senshi.

"Am I killing these dresses or what? I mean really… royalty looks amazing on me," Minako breathed spinning a bit in her dress and Rei shook her head with a sigh at them. Minako winked at her with a grin then moved her skirt showing a slit where a sword rested. "Even made room for my sword," she cooed lovingly at it. "Did baby miss momma?" She smiled affectionately at her weapon.

"Are you done having a melt down so we can go crown you King and Queen of the World?" Rei questioned motioning over her shoulder and Usagi let out a deep breath.

"Seriously, this is a lot to take in and she is pregnant. We should be glad she isn't in an emotional coma," Ami snapped looking back at her book.

"Not a thing," Mamoru assured his wife and Usagi sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Sire, don't question me. My IQ is higher," Ami replied with a sweet smile and Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the genius.

"I'm ready," Usagi announced with a breath and the five smiled lovingly at her. Rei reached down and Usagi took her hand, helping her to her feet. Makoto and Ami quickly brushed her dress, fluffing it back out and Rei gently pinched her cheeks and Usagi swatted at her hands with a grin.

"Natural blush," Rei winked. "You got this Odango," Rei smiled lovingly at her and Usagi intertwined her fingers with her husbands.

"We got this," Usagi breathed looking at all of them and then her beloved. "We got this," she repeated on a whisper and a smile as she took a step forward, her husband beside her and her best friends right behind.


End file.
